


Drunk?

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon spends some time with Brendon after he is shit faced drunk, and gets more than what he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk?

They had all gone out drinking and Dallon and Brendon, we're obviously talking to each other. About the concert and how Brendon should really try not ruin his leather jeans, that have lasted him 3 years now, which he was wearing as he drank.

"Dude, relax I've had these forever they'll last, and if they don't well maybe the crowd will be pleased if they rip on stage!" He laughed, the younger one could already imagine the crowd cheering if his pants ripped live. He could hear Dallon groan as he took another drink.

"Poor Sarah, what would she think." Dallon sighed looking at Brendon, because he's always been the much more mature one. Brendon groaned as he leaned onto the taller ones shoulder. 

"Come on man, I don't want to think of that, I don't know how you can handle the marriage life so well. I rarely ever heard you or Breezy fighting..." He took another swig avoiding the taller ones eyes. Dallon was confused, but then again he might be having an episode.

"Breezy and I are fine, I'm always trying to visit, and keep in touch with Amily too." He thought, his family was fine even with him out touring. But he never would've though about Brendon's marriage. "Why?"

Brendon groaned loudly rubbing his face, against Dallon's shoulder. "Sarah is alright, I don't know it's just like instead of a wife I see her more as a friend now. I don't mind being with her, but I feel like I would rather be with someone else...and she doesn't want a kid! I don't know, like I want a cute daughter! That would be so fun!" He examined drunken nearly out of his mind, and Dallon laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel. You've had enough to drink." The older man said, as he put his jacket back on. Brendon moving but slowly, Dallon getting the smaller ones arms and wrapping it around him.

"Dude! You're too tall to help me like this. Carry me! Carry me like a bride!" He cheered on, wrapping his arms around the older man and trying to life his legs.

"Fine hold on..." He adjusted both of them to a comfortable position, grabbing Brendon's legs and holding him as the other requested bridal style.

"Finally! Now let's go back to the hotel." Brendon pointing forward as they walked out the door, Dallon mentally slapped himself for even doing this. But Brendon was drunk and might as well just go along, instead of hearing whining. "The hotel is just a block or two down, we can walk there!"

"You mean me? Because I'm the one carrying you." He said smirking. As Brendon pouted at him, handing on to Dallon gripping on tighter so he wouldn't fall. Dallon could feel Brendon breathing on his neck, his breath smelt like alcohol and, and it almost made Dallon feel dizzy. 

But it also made him shiver because of how close he was, he didn't know why. Whenever they were on stage they were basically grinding on each other, Brendon would be shirtless and Dallon has even caressed Brendon's cock for God's sake. "Am I hard to be around?" Brendon had broken the silence, Dallon didn't know how long he was thinking but he was shocked.

"No, why are you thinking that?" He asked, it was weird for Brendon to get all serious when he was just having a fun time. So it really concerned Dallon, and he heard Brendon sigh.

"The band was falling apart, I noticed that one by one someone would leave...yet I never saw it coming. I thought we would all stick together because I thought we were all fine, so when the guys started leaving I'm sure it's pretty obvious that it's my fault.." He tried to explain, leaning his head on Dallon's chest. 

"That's not the reason why....why are you thinking that?" He asked, of course he had left but he was trying to focus more on his family. He didn't know it would have this much as an affect on Brendon.

"I realized it when you left, you're all leaving me behind. So when I called you to see if you wanted to come on tour with me. I was seeing if you would come back to see if I could prove myself wrong..." Brendon silently laughed, burying his face in Dallon's chest, Dallon continued walking making it to the hotel just a few buildings down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know.." Dallon apologized looking down at Brendon. He never really thought of seeing it as Brendon's fault as to why, they all left the band. It all just gradually happened over time.

"No one knew, not even Sarah...you're the one person I've told.." Brendon said voice cracking, Dallon didn't know what to think. Brendon didn't even tell his own wife how he was feeling. 

"Well aren't I special?" He lightheartedly said, trying to lift Brendon's spirit. Who he could tell was trying not to break down in his arms.

"You have no idea.." He mumbled into Dallon's jacket, and he hoped his heart wasn't beating so loud and fast. If it was Brendon could easily hear it, but the things Brendon said really meant a lot. Brendon expressed himself using his words, so when he would write songs he really spoke his mind. So he tried to distract himself by looking at his surrounds, they entered the hotel. The lobby was empty and so he pressed the elevator button.

"You do know we're at the elevator right?" Dallon asked, finally looking down. He couldn't tell if Brendon was asleep or not, he was breathing. But he wasn't moving at all. "Wow, nice one Urie.." He mumbled to himself, because of course the smaller one had to fall asleep.

As Dallon entered the elevator there was just two teens in there, he pushed level 5. Because that's where their rooms were, and avoided eye contact with the two teens in there with him. He didn't want to make any awkward conversation, but he could feel their eyes on them.

"That's so cute how you're holding your boyfriend." One of them commented, causing Dallon to blush a little. 'Really? That's what people think when they see this.' He didn't know what to reply with though.

"Uh, thanks.." He said as he exited the elevator quickly, basically hearing the teens giggling from that. Dallon opened their door with the hotel key he had in his pocket, and went to lay Brendon down on his bed, he would probably go watch TV on the couch.

"Alright, you better wake up early Bren." He told, as he was putting Brendon down onto the bed. But he saw a problem, as he set Brendon down. Brendon wouldn't unwrap his arms from Dallon's neck, Dallon tried moving but it could best be described as being in a choke hole.

"Shit..." He mumbled to himself.

When be all of a sudden felt both of them fall onto the bed. Brendon weighing him down, he was over the smaller one. "Lay down with me." He mumbled into Dallon's ear, he felt a wave go down him when he felt Brendon breath onto his ear.

"If you want me to, your gonna have to let go of me.." He attempted to say humoursly but it came out as weak, and Brendon just flipped Dallon onto his side. "Your freakish strength needs to chill.." He chuckled and accomplishing feeling Brendon laugh on him. 

"Can we talk?" Brendon asked, as silence followed.

"Sure.." He answered wrapping his arms around Brendon, because he just knew he needed support. His hands began to mess with Brendon's hair.

"What do you think of me?" He asked not making any eye contact with the older one.

"Well, you're hilarious, insanely fun, you drive me crazy sometimes but I love it. You're almost always an adventure, with you I don't know where you're heading but it's cool being with you even than, because with you...I just know we'll be alright." He tried to explain, and it was all the truth from the moment he met Brendon he was taken back.

Brendon was always so happy, always fun to be with. He was the sun that shinned after a storm, and with him not knowing where to go was okay.  Because for some reason he knew they would be okay, no matter what. He heard Brendon laugh and felt him shake. "Well I can tell that what I said was cheesy as fuck." He commented.

"No, it was perfect...you know I use to have a crush on you?"Brendon admitted finally looking up at Dallon. Dallon looked at him dumbfounded, because how could he have not noticed? This was Brendon fucking Urie, the most obvious person on the face of the Earth. 

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"You seriously never noticed?" Brendon asked also in disbelief. "Dude, I invented stage gay. Why do you think I was always grinding on you? Even when we were off stage, you never saw me checking out your ass?" 

"Wow, never noticed." He laughed and Brendon groaned at him. "Well you're not alone I guess, whenever you were all over me on stage I would practically be popping a boner. Thank god I always had my bass to cover me." 

"Are you fucking serious? You should have told me." Brendon said irritated.

"Yeah, so when did you get over me then?" Dallon laughed asking, curious to know when Brendon had gotten over his supposed crush.

"Mmm, well when you introduced Breezy to all of us. I was pretty much jealous and decided to get over you, and when Sarah came along the crush was still there. So to now I still pretty much am, kind of crazy about you." He said, he couldn't really explain how he felt. He never cared for or loved anyone as much as Dallon. Later on after they met his crush for Dallon only grew, even after Breezy. He was heartbroken but could never hate or get over Dallon, he just always loved him.

He heard Dallon laugh, and he should have expected that. 

"If it makes you feel any better I've always had some kind of a semi crush on you.." Dallon admitted. "Now I love Breezy and Amily but I still care for you mor-"

Before he could finish Brendon had pressed his lips onto Dallon's, cutting him off. He could feel Brendon licking his lips and opened for him, both getting a taste of each others mouths and exploring. 

Brendon moaned in Dallon's mouth, and Dallon crawled on top of Brendon. Making it easier for them to move around, he felt Brendon's hands move up to his hair. As he moved his hands down to Brendon's sides, feeling his figure and as hands roamed Brendon he grind down on him. Earning another moan out of the smaller one, hearing his moans sent a wave down Dallon.

So he kept on moving their hips down together, as he felt Brendon's hard crotch rub his. They both moaned that time, and Dallon took Brendon's into the palm of his hand, and he pressed down. "Fucking, shit...Dallon.." 

"Your leather pants are pretty tight, ha..they're getting in the way." Dallon laughed going for Brendon's neck next, as he nibbled and bit. Feeling both of their bodies get warmer by the second. As he took off his jacket throwing off to the side of the bed, Brendon doing the same as he got up.

"You have anything?" Brendon asked taking off his shirt, so Dallon could attach his lips back on to his neck. He heard and felt Dallon sigh as his hands, roamed down Brendon's body. 

"No, guess we're not gonna be doing that.." He mumbled as he put his forehead to Brendon's, trying to figure out what they should do. They were both married, but from the sound of it Brendon wasn't that happy with his. And for Dallon he genuinely cared for them, but he didn't know if he should put his daughter or Brendon first, maybe both?

"We don't have to, can you at least get me off...I'll do the same for you from the looks of it." He laughed seeing that Dallon's bulge looked just as bad as Brendon's. Dallon groaned.

"Alright, unzip just don't mess up those pants. Don't want a story of how I ruined the famous Brendon Urie's leather pants." He laughed unzipping his and see as Brendon did the same.

"That'll be a hell of an amazing story." He admitted, as he has trouble moving around in his leather pants. As he heard Dallon huff out a laugh and all of a sudden, felt the others hand wrapped around his cock and then felt the others mouth start sucking. "Ahh, shit.." 

He hissed as he grabbed the sheets, feeling Dallon's warm mouth surrounding his hard leaking member. He saw Dallon's head down, giving him head and saw that he was also taking care of himself with his other hand. He let out out a shaky laugh. "Wow, so is this how you always expected it?" 

All he got in reply was a moan, sending a wave through Brendon as he moaned. As Dallon's head starting bobbing up and down getting a rythym, Brendon caught on and started bumping his hips up. Trying to get deeper down the others throat, as he could feel was being accomplished as they went faster up and down.

"A-Ah Dallon, I think I'm about to-" with that Dallon gave a long hard suck, and Brendon arched his back as he came inside the others mouth. "Holy shit... 

"Yeah, be back..." Dallon said as he got up and off the bed, going to the bathroom. Brendon took that time to finally lay down, as he stared at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. When he felt Dallon on the bed, and then laying down next to him.

"Had to clean up, feel bad if hotel really had to clean cum stains." Dallon said, as Brendon took a look down as his pants. Which Dallon apparently accomplished cleaning, he let out a laugh turning and laying on the latter.

"I'm suprised you swallowed." He commented, as Dallon groaned. Slapping Brendon on the side of his arm.

"Shut up." 

"You're adorable even after sex." Brendon said as he laughed, Dallon groaning beside him as he layed.

"Shut up, you're drunk." He playfully said as he let the tiredness fall upon him, as he felt Brendon wrap his arm around his torso. Dallon brought him close, as he also felt the need to be with him.

"Yeah, but tomorrow I'll be sober and still find you incredibly adorable." Dallon groaned in annoyance grinning, as he could feel Brendon smiling against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry first Dallon/Brendon fic, hit me up if you want to talk about them. Because I am deep into this ship, literally have read all brallon fics on here.


End file.
